El juego de las sonrisas
by Ann Vargas
Summary: Hay veces que nuestras propias acciones y/o palabras nos ponen en situaciones que no queremos presenciar. Lovino se encargaría de experimentar aquella sensación de antemano, y por arte de "magia" de su propio ex-jefe.
1. Así comenzó todo

_Ciao_

Aquí yo, la que no tiene nada que hacer(?), dejandoles otro fic...Aunque mi escritura no es buena, nunca lo es :I

Esta cosa es de 5 capitulos, veré si lo sigo subiendo, si no todos se joden(?) Ok no, amo a todas esas personillas que leen mis historias u/u

* * *

**Titulo: **El juego de las sonrisas.

**Personajes/Parejas: **Spamano (Spain x Romano)

**Advertencias: **..¿Palabrotas?(?)Ni me acuerdo :LOL:**  
**

**Hetalia no me pertenece, _cofcofsilohicieratodosserían unosconRusiacofcof_(?),** **le pertenece a su respectivo dueño, solo soy dueña de la historia.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_**-"¡Entonces es una apuesta!"-**_

Aquella frase resonaba una y otra vez sobre su cabeza, ¿cómo se fue a meter en un lío así? Por qué para él era un lío, no tenía esperanza alguna de ganar aquella apuesta que le fué planteada.

**-¿Por qué soy tan idiota?-** Gruñó por lo bajo, pateando una pobre piedra que por casualidad se había cruzado en su camino. Si tan solo se hubiera escapado o desistido. Pero no, su orgullo tuvo que actuar sobre sí mismo y ahora estaba metido en esa estúpida apuesta. …

*~*~*~*~*~*~*FlashBack*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Estaba de visita en la casa del español, estaba al tanto de la situación de la nación ibérica y pensó que su presencia le alegraría un poco, no se equivocó mucho, fue recibido por un abrazo de oso el cual fue contestado por un cabezaso directo al estómago._

_Después de una improvisada cena y una charla "normal", el español comenzó a revisar su albúm de fotos junto a su ex-subordindo. Luego de varios minutos rememorando el pasado viviendo juntos, una de las fotos le causó mucha impresión al mayor._

_**-¡Mira, Lovi!- **__Entre sus manos alzó una foto, en la cual, el pequeño italiano sonreía. Estaba entre las tomateras y su rostro y ropas estaban totalmente sucios de tierra, pero él sonreía. __**–No recuerdo haberte tomado esta foto-**__ Susurró para sí mismo, recordando que las escasas veces que había visto al italiano sonreír nunca tuvo cámara para enmarcar el momento._

_**-Me la sacó Belle-**__ Respondió el menor, recordando perfectamente que aquella sonrisa había sido exclusivamente para aquella rubia, ¿entonces por qué la foto estaba entre las cosas del español? Hablaría muy seriamente con la belga en cuanto pudiera._

_El moreno siguió mirando la foto atentamente, un poco serio. Su subordinado siempre fue más afable con la muchacha, ¿y con él? ¿Por qué no con él? –__**Tu sonrisa es hermosa-**__ Reconoció, aunque le molestaba que aquella sonrisa retratada no haya sido para él. __**–Pero las chicas dicen que la mía es espléndida, Fusosososo~-**__ Se jactó orgulloso, aunque internamente estaba sorprendido por su propia actitud, quizás debía dejar de juntarse con Prusia._

_-__**¿C-cómo dijiste?- **__¿Acaso estaba menospreciando su sonrisa? Si bien no era de las personas que sonreían siempre, él había conquistado a varias chicas de su país gracias a ella. __**–Es una vil mentira, bastardo, te crecerá la puta nariz.-**__ Murmuró molesto._

_**-Estoy seguro que puedo dejar a más chicas babeando con mi sonrisa que tú~-**__ Volvió a jactarse, enserio, le hablaría a Prusia para que no lo visitara en lo que quedaba de mes._

_**-¡E-eso no es cierto!-**__ Frunció el ceño, ¿enserio lo estaba menospreciando? No supo porqué, pero su pecho le comenzó a doler. __**-¡Yo también puedo hacer esa mierda que dices! ¡Y mil veces mejor que tú!-**_

_El español se quedó mirandole, sorprendido, ¿acaso le estaba retando? Una sonrisa traviesa surcó por sus labios. El italiano al ver la expresión del mayor se dio cuenta de que la había cagado monumentalmente, comenzó a sudar frío al ver como el ibérico comenzaba a mover los labios, dejando salir la "sentencia" sobre el asunto._

*~*~*~*~*~*~*Fin del Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_**-"¡Entonces es una apuesta!"-**_Volvió a resonar en su mente, ¿cómo le haría para ganarla? Si bien acordaron que el castigo por el fallo sería dado después de ver quién ganaba, no le daba buena espina perder una apuestacontra el español.

A su memoria empezaron a llegar las veces que vió a Antonio llorando como bebé por haber pérdido alguna apuesta con el intento de alemán o el franchute, sinceramente no le gustaría ver a su ex-jefe en ese estado otra vez, menos si es por su culpa, ¡pero tampoco quería perder!

Apenas se dio cuenta y ya estaba frente a su casa, las luces estaban apagadas, de seguro su estúpido hermano menor estaba con el macho patatas, típico. No tuvo la necesidad de usar su llave para entrar a su casa, la puerta estaba sin seguro, casi diciendo: "_**Hey,vengan, el descerebrado del menor de mis dueños está de acuerdo con que roben aquí".**_ Al ver que en un gancho junto a la puerta estaban el juego de llaves que le correspondía al menor, le echó llave a la puerta. Así aprendería a irse a meter a las casas de alemanes apestosos.

Después de hacer su "maldad" del día, dejó sus llaves en su lugar y subió las escaleras, completamente cansado, ya pensaría como ganar la apuesta mañana, ahora el sueño era más fuerte que él.

* * *

Si llegaste a leer todo esto te daré un tomate volador de Marte(?) c:

Gracias por leer.


	2. Organización de una apuesta anunciada

_Ciao, _les traigo paz(?), y el segundo cápitulo del fic c:

Gracias a los que leen y dejan review, los amo a todos u/u

**Hetalia no me pertenece, _cofcofsinoyahubieransalidolo slatinoscofcof, _solo soy dueña de mi imaginación y de esta historia.**

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Ya empezaba a amanecer, los rayos de luz comenzaron a colarse por la ventana del italiano, quien gruñó por lo bajo al recibir el destello de luz solar contra sus ojos.

-**Cinco minutos más, **_**per favore**_**- **Susurró pesadamente, cubriendose hasta la cabeza con las sábanas de su cama. Algo le decía que no sería un gran día.

**-**_**"¡Entonces es una apuesta!"-**_ Resonó en su mente, despertandolo y haciendo que se levantara de golpe de la cama, encontrandose de lleno con el frío suelo de la habitación. Se quedó ahí un rato, meditando en si levantarse del suelo y salir a golpear al primer ser vivo que se encuentre en la calle o solo quedarse ahí, quizás fingiendo una enfermedad terminal para que al español se le olvidara la apuesta y poder seguir viviendo en paz.

-_**¡Oh, vamos!-**_Un mini él, vestido de rojo, con cuernos y cola incluída, se asomó por su hombro. Se veía bastante enojado, pero su semblante cambió a burla cuando vió la cara de espanto de su "dueño". **-**_**¿Quién demonios eres tú? ¡Eres Lovino Vargas! ¿Dejarás que una apuesta de mierda contra el bastardo ese te asuste? ¡Ponte los pantalones y se hombre, maldita sea!**_**-** Regañó la criatura, manteniendo la sonrisa burlona en su pequeño rostro.

**-…-**Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no pudo articular palabra, esa…cosa tenía razón, aparte de ser jodidamente anormal que eso le estuviera pasando y que a causa de eso se haya congelado en su lugar.

Nota mental: Dejar de escuchar las bobas historias de Feliciano, no importa si se pone a llorar. Creía firmemente que esas historias estaban afectando su cordura.

**-**_**¡Levantate, Lovino!-**_Una segunda criaturilla apareció contra su otro hombro, esta estaba vestida igual que la otra, pero de blanco, y sin los cuernitos y la cola, en su lugar llevaba una aureola flotando sobre su cabeza. _**-¡Demuéstrale a Antonio que puedes! ¡Ánimo!-**_

El castaño miró intermitentemente a ambas criaturas, no podía creerse lo que estaba pasando, ¿y si estaba delirando? ¿Y si se cayó demasiado fuerte de la cama y ahora estaba desmayado y con una contución? ¿Y si la comida inglesa que accidentalmente se comió ayer hizo trabajo de intoxicación lento y ahora estaba agonizando en el hospital?

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar una explicación a aquello, pero no lograba hacerlo.

Sin decir nada se levantó del piso, tomó algo de ropa y fué a darse una ducha.

* * *

Por su parte, el español estaba bastante animado aseando su casa, le había comentado al francés sobre la apuesta y creía firmemente en que la ganaría, y para cuando lo hiciera, podría hacer lo que quisiera con su ex subordinado.

Lo que quisiera. Y el menor no podría oponerse.

**-Estaba pensando…-**Dijo el francés, que estaba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala del ibérico. **–Deberíamos hacer que alguien vigile quién gana y quién no, me ofrezco ir a vigilar al pequeño gruñón~-**

**-No creo que sea buena idea que tu lo vigiles-**Susurró Antonio, mirando a su amigo con cara de desaprobación. Si, era su amigo, pero no le tenía mucha confianza en cuanto a dejarlo solo con alguien. Negó con su cabeza y continuó quitando el polvo de los muebles.

Francis hizo un pequeño y masculino puchero al recibir la negación. **-¿Y si Gilbo lo vigila?-** Cuestionó mientras una de sus cejas de alzaba.

El español volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con cara de espanto. **-¡Sabes lo pésimo que es Gilberto con los espionajes! Lovi nos descubrirá y vendrá a golpearnos en menos de media hora**- Suspiró, recordando la vez que habían mandado al prusiano a vigilar al menor.

Aún le dolían algunos golpes que le habían dado ese día.

Suspiró, tenía que estar de acuerdo con eso. El albino no era para nada silencioso ni cuidadoso en cuanto a espiar se trataba. **–Pero si le decimos a Lovino que Gilbo lo estará vigilando no creo que haya ningún problema, ¿no crees, **_**mon ami**_**?**-

Se quedó por unos segundos en silencio, ladeando un poco la cabeza. **–No había pensado en eso-** Susurró, mirando al francés como quien mira a algún objeto nuevo.

-_**Mon dieu **_**-**Llevó su mano hasta su frente, mirando con desaprovación al castaño.

Adoraba a su amigo, pero a veces creía que era demasiado …"Antonio" para este mundo.

* * *

Y luego de hacerle una llamada al prusiano, llamar al italiano mayor y de paso discutir con la compañía de telefonos por el exagerado precio que les hacían por llamar a Italia, todos estaban allí, mirandose con cara de seriedad absoluta. Aunque uno de los integrantes del grupo estaba molesto, habían personas de más en esa junta.

-**¡¿Qué acaso le dijiste a todo el jodido mundo de la maldita apuesta esa!?**-Chilló Lovino, mirando con enojo como el alemán menor y su hermano estaban muy acomodados en el sofá de la casa.

-**Yo solo le dije a Francisco y a Gilberto-**Se excusó el español, sonriendo algo nervioso por el ataque de nervios del menor.

-**Y yo se le mencioné a West-**Se excusó también el prusiano, sin darle importancia a la colera del italiano mayor.

El rubio suspiró, mirando intermitentemente a ambos italianos.-**Yo cometí el error de decirle a Feliciano-**

**-Vee~ y yo quise venir a ver como **_**fratello**_** ganaba~-**Se excusó el menor de toda la sala, sonriendo ampliamente hacia su hermano.

Lovino se sorprendió, su hermano confiaba en que él ganaría, sinceramente no se esperaba eso.

_Ahora tenía más razones para vencer en esa ridícula apuesta._

**-¡Bueno, bueno!-**El francés dio unas cuantas palmadas al aire para llamar la atención de todos.-**Decidimos que todo será así: Gilbo vigilará a Lovino y, ya que vino de sorpresa, Feliciano podría vigilar a **_**Antonie**_**. Así que por hoy y los días que dure la apuesta Gilbo se irá a quedar a la casa de Lovino y Feliciano se quedará aquí. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?-**

Nadie respondió, más que nada por la sorpresa de que el francés esté tomando el papel de lider.

-**Asumiré su silencio como que están de acuerdo-**El rubio movió un poco su melena, contento con su desempeño de "juez" en todo el asunto.

**-Supongo que hoy me quedaré a dormir aquí, **_**fratello**_ **Antonio~-**Dijo alegre el italiano menor, acercandose hacia el español. -**¿Habrá pasta, **_**verità?**_-

**-Por supuesto que si, Ita-chan-** Le revolvió el cabello al menor, sonriendo. Por lo menos no tendría que soportar acosos franceses, y eso lo aliviaba de sobre manera.

-**¡**_**DAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**_**-**Se rió el albino, pasando su brazo por detrás de los hombros del italiano mayor.-**Sientete dichoso con la presencia del grandioso yo en tu casa, Lovino, **_**Kesesesese~-**_

Lovino lo miró, luego miró a las otras opciones que tenía para que lo vigilaran. Un francés pervertido y un alemán bastardo que le caía como patada en los cojones. Dicen que "peor es nada", ¿no? **–Bene, bene, pero como me despiertes temprano te arrancaré los ojos-**Bufó, comenzando a arrastrar al prusiano fuera de la casa. –_**Buonanotte a tutti-**_ Se despidió antes de desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta, con la risa estruendosa del prusiano de fondo.

-_**Bon**_, **yo igual tengo que irme-** Dijo el francés con un tono de pesar, se quería quedar en casa el español esa noche.- **Ludwig, ¿tu no te irás?-**Miró al alemán, alzando una ceja, pues el nombrado no se había movido del sofá desde que llegaron.

**-Me gustaría quedarme también, en mi casa están haciendo reparaciones-**Miró al español con cara de suplica, aunque no muy bien profesada debajo del semblante de seriedad.

Antonio sonrió, animado por tener tanta gente en su casa.-**Mientras más, mejor~ Quedate cuanto quieras, Lud~-**

El alemán suspiró aliviado, la verdad su idea era irse a quedar a casa de Feliciano, pero por las circunstancias terminó ahí, que bueno que el ibérico era de buen corazón y lo había dejado quedarse.

Francis rió un poco, su imaginación extrañamente se echo a volar con tan solo imaginar a tres hombres solos en esa casa, lastima que no podría quedarse.-**Buenas noches~-**Dijo antes de irse, lanzando besos al aire.

Por su parte, los tres hombres que quedaron en el lugar conversaron un rato más antes de irse a dormir. Algo les decía que el día siguiente sería algo pesado para todos y debían descansar lo suficiente para soportarlo.

_Lejos de la realidad no estaban._

* * *

Si estás leyendo esto te daré un Slendytubbie(?) :I

Gracias por leer~ nwn/


	3. Un día soportando a Gilbert

_Ciao._

Me amenazaron de muerte por dejar este fic en una de las partes más...chanchanchan(?) D:

Lo siento, la idea es dejarlas colgadas para que sigan atentas a la historia, ¿bene? No es que las odie no nada, al contrario, amo a cada una de mis lectoras. u/ú (En el buen sentido :I)

Notas:

-El día que puse en la historia es completamente al azar.

-La mayoría de lo aquí escrito es parte de mi vida diaria con mi primo :LOL:

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

_Día 5 del mes de Febrero del año 2013. Roma, Italia._

El segundo día dio comienzo tranquilamente. El viento entraba por la ventana, moviendo suavemente la cortina color rojo a su paso, el sol dejaba entrar luz, pero no la suficiente como para perturbar el sueño del italiano.

_Pero no todo puede ser perfecto._

Se despertó de golpe al escuchar golpes fuertes en su puerta, acompañados con una risa que sonó como de una digna pelicula de terror. **-¿Qué mierda quieres?-**Cuestionó al reconocer al dueño de la molesta risa.

-**¡Levantate a hacerle el desayuno al grandioso yo!**- Dijo Gilbert desde el otro lado de la puerta, deteniendo los golpes pero no la escandalosa risa que estaba poniendo nervioso al italiano.

Suspiró pesado, era el anfitrión de la casa, suponía que debía mantener a su invitado agusto, aunque nisiquiera haya invitado al prusiano por gusto.

Se levantó, arrastrando sus pies contra la alfombra de la habitación, dirigiendose a abrir la puerta. Una vez pudo divisar al albino le lanzó un puñetazo de lleno contra su cara. A la mierda con ser un buen anfitrión.

_Linda manera de empezar el día._

* * *

El prusiano estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala, con uno de sus ojos completamente enmoratado gracias al golpe que Lovino le había otorgado. La avecilla que siempre acostumbraba a estar en su cabeza volaba a su alrededor, piando preocupado por su amo.

**-Toma-**Lovino entró a la sala y se acercó a su invitado, tendiendole una bolsa con hielo. –**La próxima vez que me despiertes así estarás esperandome sentado, pero en la estúpida consulta del dentista-**Le dirije una mirada de odio, haciendo que el aleman mayor temblara ligeramente.

**-K-kesesesese~, entiendo, el asombroso yo no es para nada idiota-**Recalcó el mayor, haciendo un ligero mojín con las mejillas.-**¿El desayuno está listo?-**Preguntó, preparado para bloquear un posible ataque del dueño de casa.

El italiano entornó los ojos, suspirando algo fastidiado. No podía desquitarse con su ruidosa visita, aunque se lo mereciera.-**El agua está calentando, ya podremos desayunar-**Susurró antes de regresarse a la cocina.

Gilbert suspiró pesado, tomando a su ave mascota entre sus manos-**¿Ves? El niño gruñón no es tan malo-**Y sonrió, ligeramente agradecido de que el italiano no lo haya agredido nuevamente.

El avecilla, por su parte, soltó un "pio" en forma de desaprobación, alguien que había agredido a su amo no podía ser bueno, menos si cada cuatro palabras incluye alguna groseria. Simplemente el dueño de casa le desagradaba.

* * *

El desayuno transcurrió con total calma y en silencio. No por que no tuvieran tema de conversación, es que el italiano acostumbraba a comer en total silencio, como una especie de ritual que tenía que cumplir mientras comía.

Digan lo que digan, la hora de la comida era algo sagrada.

**-Y bien-**Dijo el dueño de casa, una vez hubo terminado su último sorbo de café. **–Se supone que tenemos que dar un jodido paseo, **_**¿Verità?**_ -

El albino asintió, terminando de tragar el trozo de pan que estaba comiendo. **–Es parte de la apuesta, ¿no? No te preocupes, Lovinito, el grandioso Gilbert te ayudará a ganar-**Dijo, señalandose a si mismo con ambos pulgares. El avecilla sobre su cabeza miró extrañado a su amo, preguntandose mentalmente si se el golpe otorgado por el otro le habría safado un tornillo o algo por el estilo.

Lovino, por su parte, miró sorprendido al alemán. ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Qué él no era amigo de Antonio?-**¿P-por qué me ayudarías?-**Cuestionó titubeando, la sorpresa aún no se le quitaba de encima.

**-Veras-**Gilbert cruzó su pierna izquierda por sobre la derecha, dandose aires como el amo y señor del lugar en el que se encontraba. **–La última vez que Toño hizo trampa y me ganó una apuesta-** La verdad el español había ganado justamente, pero eso es algo que el egolatra albino no admitiría jamás.-**Fue muy cruel al darme el castigo, por eso, como creo que le tienes sangre en el ofo a Toñin, si ganas lo harás sufrir y yo seré feliz, solo eso-**Sonrió, mostrando la hileras blancas de dientes con malicia.

El del rizo flotante quedó estático, sin poderse creer las palabras que salieron de los labios ajenos. ¿De verdad estaba dispuesto a traicionar a su amigo para obtener venganza? Suspiró, no estaba seguro de confiar en el germano, pero, por otro lado, ¿qué sería peor que tener su ayuda?

_Con la mala suerte que tenía, un poco de apoyo no le sentaba nada mal._

* * *

Para el almuerzo, ambos decidieron salir a comer a fuera, nada más por que no lograban ponerse de acuerdo en que cocinar para que los dos estubieran contentos.

Aunque el menor tuvo que invitar, Gilbert no tenía dinero nisiquiera por si acaso.

Luego de un tranquilo almuerzo salieron a caminar por las calles de Roma, dónde varias chicas les habían hechado el ojo encima. El menor parecía estar acostumbrado a esa atención por lo que las pasó por alto, pero el albino no, le regalaba una sonrisa coqueta y a la vez nerviosa a cada mujer italiana que se le quedaba mirando, arrancando algunos suspiros a su vez.

-**Kesesese~, si me hubieran dicho que las italianas eran tan bonitas me hubiera venido de paseo hace rato-** Reconoció, con una traviesa sonrisa surcando por sus labios.

-**Si llegas a ensuciar a alguna de mis habitantes te castro-**Sentenció, con un aura asesina circulando a toda fuerza por su silueta.

Gilbert trago duro, a veces no entendía que era eso "lindo" que encontraba el español en el italiano mayor, habían veces que el menor le lograba aterrar de sobre manera.

* * *

Luego de pasear un poco más por las calles romanas, ambos retornaron a la casa del castaño, algo cansados. Luego de tomar una merienda liviana y darse una ducha caliente para quitar las tensiones, se dirigieron cada uno a su habitación.

-**¡Hey, Lovino!-**Llamó el prusiano antes de que el dueño de casa se metiera en su habitación. El mismo bufó frustrado al ver su escapatoria ofuscada.-**Mañana empezará el entrenamiento para que ganes la apuesta, el asombroso yo te ayudará~-** Se señaló a si mismo, sonriendo burlonamente, antes de meterse en la habitación en la que había dormido la noche anterior.

Lovino suspiró y se metió en su habitación, con un claro semblante de duda en su cara. ¿Y si fue mala idea aceptarla ayuda de Gilbert? Quería ganar, pero no estaba seguro todavía de poder confiar en él.

_Lo mejor no siempre suele ser lo que más quieres._

Ya mañana pensaría en si era correcto o no recibir la ayuda del germano, ahora estaba muy cansado para siquiera pensar en el ave que se había colado a su habitación.

**-"Amo debe tener razón, este tipo no es tan malo"**-Pensó el avecilla, dando vueltas silenciosas por toda la habitación del italiano.

* * *

Hasta aquí, espero hayan disfrutado la participación especial de Gilbird(?) :I

Gracias por leer.


	4. Un día con Feli y Ludwig

_Ciao_.

Creo que nadie se acuerda de este fic. x'D

Aún así decidí venir a actualizarlo, haber si algún alma en pena viene a leerlo. -o-U

Quisiera recordar que la fecha de abajo es totalmente random, no es que yo viva en el pasado(?).

**_Enjoy it!_**

* * *

_Día 5 del mes de Febrero del año 2013. Madrid, España._

La mañana cálida en la capital española se dejó sentir. En poco tiempo las calles se llenaron de gente comenzando con su rutina, como cualquier día de sus vidas. Antonio comenzaba con el aseo de su casa con ayuda de Ludwig, mientras Feliciano seguía durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, nunca acostumbraba a levantarse temprano, nisiquiera por estar en una casa ajena.

-**¿Enserio no te molesta que nos hayamos quedado?-**Preguntó el aleman, aún inseguro de haberse tomado la libertad de quedarse en ese lugar.

-**Claro que no, Feli y tú no causan molestias ni nada, además, se podría decir que es para una buena causa**-Respondió, sonriendo ampliamente. La verdad es que encontraba algo extraña la situación a, pero el no era nadie para juzgar.

_Él solo estaba para ayudar._

El resto de la limpieza hogareña siguió en completo silencio, salvo por alguna melodía que al español se le ocurría y comenzaba a tararear. A Ludwig por alguna razón le agradó eso, lograba sentirse acogido en el hogar del español al saber que el dueño de casa se comportaba como siempre, que no por estar él ahí hacía algo diferente.

_Eso era tan Feliciano._

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo para que los dos hombres esten desayunando tranquilamente, esperando a que el italiano despertara, aunque era imposible, el castaño no despertaría ni aunque empezara un terremoto en esos mismos instantes.

Luego de dejar lavados los platos usados en el desayuno y un poco ordenada la casa, ambos salieron a comprar cosas para hacer el almuerzo. Antonio tenía pensado hacer una paella para que entre todos disfrutaran, y Ludwig tenía curiosidad por conocer la gastronomía española de la que tanto hablaba su hermano mayor.

Caminando por los pasillos de un supermercado ibérico, el alemán no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a todos los lugares posibles. Era primera vez que caminaba por ahí sin Feliciano distrayendolo, y de verdad podía afirmar que era algo nuevo ver a tanta gente con la misma sangre que Antonio corrieron por sus venas.

-**Tomates, tomates~-**Canturreó Antonio mientras tomaba algunos de lo frutos rojos y los metía en la canasta que sostenía el aleman.

**-¿No crees que son muchos?-**Dijo el rubio mientras veía la canasta, la mitad del contenido de dividia en salsa de tomate y tomates frescos. Aunque no conocía que era lo que haría el anfitrión para la cena, así que no podía quejarse o decir algo de todos modos.

-**Nunca son suficientes tomates~**-Respondió, caminando a paso lento hacía otro pasillo del supermercado.

Luego de conseguir algunas cosas más, y que Ludwig, por no conocer, accidentalmente se perdiera, regresaron a casa con las compras para el almuerzo.

En la sala, Feliciano estaba sentado frente al televisor, abrazando a uno de los almohadones que adornaban el lugar.

Ambos recién llegados solo suspiraron, uno con una sonrisa enternecida adornandole el rostro y el otro con una mueca de fastidio enorme. Feliciano no cambiaría nunca, nisiquiera por estar en una casa que no era de su dominio.

-**Vee~-**Susurró el italiano, mirando atentamente el programa que la tv le ofrecía.- **_Fratellone_ Antonio****, ¿es normal que pasen tanta propaganda?***-Preguntó, haciendo un leve mohín con las mejillas. Quería saber más de la programación original y la interrumpían demasiado.

Antonio soltó una risa nerviosa, rascando su nuca.-**Si, Feli, es normal.**-Suspiró, tantos años y desgraciadamente ya se le hacía normal ese tipo de cosas.-**Lud, ven a ayudarme con el almuerzo.-**Dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, el alemán asintió y lo siguió, llevando las cosas que sostenía entre sus brazos.

-**¿Cocina?¡Yo quiero ayudar!**-Feliciano se levantó del sofá y corrió hacia la cocina junto a los otros, emocionado por la idea de que los tres cocinarían juntos.

* * *

Después de hacer un desastre en la preparación de la paella, unos regaños por parte de Ludwig a Feliciano, y que ambos decidieran salir al jardín mientras el español cocinaba. Antonio estaba en su apogeo, desde hace mucho tiempo su casa no tenía tanta vida.

-**¡La cena está lista~!-** Gritó mientras colocaba un último plato con paella sobre la mesa, los demás estaba preparados para ser devorados por las visitas.

-**¡Vee~!**-El italiano menor entró corriendo, sentandose de inmediato a la mesa y comenzando a comer lo más rápido que podía.

El aleman, por su parte, a paso firme entró y de la misma forma se acercó y se sentó a la mesa, comenzando a comer en silencio, ignorando que el italiano estaba prácticamente salpicando la comida.

Antonio simplemente sonrió, contento con el paronama. A veces se le hacía realmente extraño que esos dos sean amigos, después de todo, eran muy distintos, pero lograban llevarse bien.

_Igual que Lovino y él._

De pronto, al recordar a su ex subordinado, la paella dejó de saberle bien. Se levantó de la mesa, le pidió permiso a sus visitas y se fue a su habitación.

Tanto Ludwig y Feliciano se miraron confundidos y miraron al español irse.

-**Quizás está cansado**-Dijo Ludwig, levantando su plato ya terminado de la mesa.-**Limpiemos por él-**

-**¡Bene~!**-El italiano levantó su plato de la mesa y salió corriendoen dirección a la cocina, seguido por el alemán.

* * *

Tendido en su cama, el español comenzó a pensar en él, en Lovino. Desde hace varios meses que el contacto se había ido perdiendo de a poco. El no había querido ir a visitarlo porque estaba algo enfermo por todo el asunto de la crisis, no quería ir a dar pena en la casa del menor.

¿Y por qué pasaba todo esto de pronto? La apuesta.

Y aún se cuestionaba si la idea de la apuesta era buena idea.

Si ganaba, tendría a Lovino a su merced, podría hacer que haga todo lo que el quería. _Todo._

-**¡Noo!-**Chilló mientras ahogaba su cabeza contra la almohada. De solo pensarlo le daba vergüenza, ese "todo" acabaría con su sanidad mental.

Quería algo sano, como que el italiano se quedara en su casa y revivieran los tiempos en que era un niño. O ir de picnic o de campamento. Todo parecía perfecto. Pero su mente le estaba jugando muy en contra.

-_**"Aún así no** **perderé"**._- Dijo antes de caer dormido sobre su cama.

* * *

La noche caía y el dueño de casa seguía sumergido en un sueño profundo. Mientras tanto, las visitas comían tranquilamente. Bueno, Feliciano no, él estaba demasiado callado.

-**¿No te gusta la comida?**-Preguntó Ludwig, al ver que el italiano meneaba el tenedor de un lado a otro de su plato.

-**Quiero que fratello gane-**Sentenció, mirando fijamente hacia el alemán. El rubio se asustó un poco, los ojos color miel parecían querer matarlo.-**No quiero que Antonio gane, así que ayudaré a Lovino.**-Dijo, esbozando una leve y algo torcida sonrisa, pensando en la mejor manera de sabotear al español.

Por su parte, el alemán decidió ignorar la actitud de su amigo y retirar su plato para ir a lavarlo. Al terminar y pasar por la sala, Feliciano seguía en la misma posición y caracter al salir. Decidió volver a ignorarlo e irse a dormir.

_Aunque algo le decía que el día siguiente sería algo pesado._

* * *

_*_Lo españoles constantemente hacen burlas de un canal en que se pasan más propaganda que programas, decidí hacer una pequeña aparición de eso.(?) :D

No me maten por demorarme en actualizar. u.úU


	5. En busca de ganar la apuesta

_Ciao._

Oh si, nenas(?). Lo siento tardar tanto, es que la inspiración...la inspiración...es muy mala...y no me llega nunca(?) ene

En fin...solo les dejo el cápitulo, dudo que alguien siga leyendo esto. x'D

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

La mañana se hacía notar en las calles de Roma y Francis comenzaba a caminar por ellas. Se le hizo justo ir a apoyar al equipo de Lovino y Gilbert, más a Gilbert, por el carácter fuerte del muchacho italiano.

Apenas posó su vista en la casa romanesca vio como el albino y el castaño salían de ella, hablando pacíficamente.

_¿Qué demonios había pasado?_

-**¡Gilbo! ¡Lovino-**Gritó mientras se acercaba a ellos, los nombrados se detuvieron y lo miraron, algo extrañados por ver al francés por ahí.-**¿Qué tal, **_**mes ami**_**?¿Tuvieron buena noche?-**Sonrío lascivamente, sacando sus propias conclusiones del porqué de pronto ambos se llevaban tan bien.

_Obviamente no eran las conclusiones más sanas que alguien podría sacar._

-**Pues…-**Antes de lograr articular una palabra, el prusiano fue golpeado por el italiano. Fue ahí en dónde Francis se dio cuenta de que el albino tenía el ojo morado y unos cuantos rasguños en la cara.

-**No te interesa, bastardo-**Bufó mientras seguía caminando, jalando del brazo al albino, quien se quejó adolorido al ser jalado.

-_**"Me esperaba algo como eso"-**_Pensó el francés, intentando no reír ante la escena que sus ojos presenciaban.

Sin decir nada, comenzó a seguirlos de cerca, aprovechando de examinar con la mirada la retaguardia de ambos muchachos, quienes estaban demasiado ocupados peleando como para prestarle atención al galo.

Finalmente, lograron divisar un objetivo. A lo lejos, un grupo de chicas conversaba tranquilamente.

Lovino y Gilbert se miraron, uno indeciso y el otro con una enorme sonrisa pintada en los labios. El castaño suspiró, y a pasos lentos comenzó a avanzar hasta el grupo de muchachas, pero el choque contra otro cuerpo lo hizo detenerse. El rubio y al albino quedaron boquiabierto al ver a un hombre moreno, casi comparable con el porte de Ludwig, mirando feo al menor.

-**¿Así que querías ir a molestar a mi novia?**-Dijo secamente, mientras tronaba uno a uno los nudillos de sus manos.

-**¿Tú novia? ¿La fea de ahí?**-Lovino señaló a una mujer cualquiera, haciendo una mueca de asco. No esperaba que justamente ella fuera la novia del fornido frente a él.

El hombre ladeó su cabeza a ambos lados, haciendo sonar los huesos de su cuello, mientras miraba fija y amenazantemente al italiano. Gilbert y Francis tragaron saliva y se miraron preocupados.

_Eso no pintaba nada bien._

* * *

Por su parte, Antonio, Ludwig y Feliciano estaban caminando por la plaza española, para cumplir el mismo objetivo que llevaba el otro grupo. Antonio estaba feliz, salir con el italiano menor se le hacía tan divertido, compartir con ese pequeño a quien le tenía tanto aprecio le hacía sentir vivo de alguna manera.

_Lástima que el "pequeño" no piense en otra cosa que no sea en sabotearlo._

Ludwig miraba atentamente los movimientos de Feliciano, esperando a ver lo que el italiano haría en contra del español. Aunque confiaba en que las tácticas italianas no serían las mejores, a su vez, no podía confiarse mucho, y lo sabía de antemano.

Mientras ambos castaños iban cantando adelante, el rubio vigilaba. Cualquiera pensaría que él era el padre de los demás chicos.

Hasta que su objetivo se presentó. Casi frente a ellos, un grupo de chicas estaba conversando pacíficamente, ajenas a que tres hombres se fijaron en ellas. Avanzando hasta a ellas, Ludwig sacó su teléfono móvil de su bolsillo.

**-¡Hola!-**Antonio saludó animado, observando atentamente a todas las muchachas que ahí se encontraban.

Las jóvenes se acercaron hasta a él y comenzaron a platicar. No pasó mucho tiempo en el que la charla había comenzado cuando las mujeres comenzaron a reír a carcajadas, encantadas con el español.

Ludwig iba a sacar una foto cuando el italiano menor se abalanzó sobre él, con un pretexto de que quería un abrazo de su amigo.

-**¡Vamos, Lud, abrazame!-**Exigía el castaño, mientras agitaba sus brazos y esquivaba los golpes que le propinaba el alemán con tal de alejarlo y poder tomar la foto.

-**¡Feliciano, por el amor de Dios!-**Gritó molesto. Feliciano se quedó quieto, desviando la mirada al piso. De pronto entendió, sabotear a Antonio no era buena idea, por mucho que quisiera que su hermano ganara.

El rubio le dedicó una mirada de compasión antes de revisar el celular. No había ningún mensaje del otro grupo, por lo que suponía que no habían logrado su cometido. –**No me sorprende.-**Susurró antes de tomar la foto con la cámara del móvil, para luego enviarla a su hermano mayor.

Tanto el alemán como el italiano se miraron entre sí, uno tranquilo y el otro decepcionado. Ya no había nada que hacer, la apuesta había sido ganada.

* * *

En uno de los callejones de la ciudad italiana, Francis, Gilbert y Lovino se encontraban descansando, con sus espaldas apoyadas contra la pared. A causa del pequeño desliz con ese hombre, tuvieron que correr por sus vidas para no ser masacrados públicamente.

-**Q-que horror-** Susurró el albino, intentando recuperar su respiración. -**¡Mi awesome persona no puede correr así!-**Reclamó, mirando hacia un costado para ver si el hombre aún los perseguía.

-**Siento que corrí una maratón-**Dijo el francés en tono lastimero, olfateando un poco su ropa.-** ¡Estoy todo sudado, esto no es de Dios!-**

-**¡Pues yo estoy peor!- **

**-¡Te tuvimos que arrastrar! ¿¡Cómo dices eso sin morderte la lengua?!**

**-¡Porque soy awesome!-**

**-J-ja… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!-**

La pelea entre el francés y el prusiano fue interrumpida por el explosivo ataque de risa del italiano, el cual intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no reír, pero la situación se le había hecho bastante cómica, en especial por el estado en el que terminaron sus acompañantes.

Francis y Gilbert se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos por tal escena. El mayor de los italianos reía y reía, sin importarle mucho que le estuvieran viendo. Inmediatamente un grupo de chicas se acercó hasta a ellas, atraídas por las carcajadas que Lovino soltaba, casi al instante comenzaron a reír junto con él, contagiadas por la risa del italiano.

Los otros dos se alejaron un poco y chocaron sus palmas antes de que el francés sacara su teléfono móvil para tomar la foto. Gilbert imitó la acción de su amigo, pero al abrir su teléfono y ver el único mensaje que tenía, casi se le va el alma. Como pudo, tomó del brazo al galo y le mostró la foto que su hermano le había enviado, Francis inmediatamente bajó el celular, guardando la foto y luego guardando su celular.

Ambos lanzaron un suspiro lastimero.

_Antonio había ganado la apuesta._

* * *

Pues...si no era el resultado que querían, tranquilas, hay un pequeño extra~ /o/

Si me dejan reviews podré seguir más a tiempo la historia. -Chantaje(?)


	6. Masacre italiana

_Ciao._

Este sería el último cápitulo, pero...como que me demoré mucho en actualizar, la inspiración es perra(?), y como no quiero demorar más, actualizo ahora para...para...eso(?) Tomen esto como "relleno", quiero parecerme a Kishimoto y weá(?) :I

_**Enjoy it!**_

* * *

El día llegó a su fin, dando paso a la noche y al día siguiente de nueva cuenta. Las calles de Roma eran ligeramente iluminadas por el sol que marcaba un comienzo nuevo para la jornada de los ciudadanos. Una que otra ave se colaba por el cielo. Todo se veía como un amanecer perfecto.

-**¿¡CÓMO QUE EL BASTARDO GANÓ?!**-

El grito de Lovino logró llegar a cada rincón de a ciudad. Es que simplemente no podía creerlo. Francis y Gilbert, quienes se habían quedado a dormir y ahora se abrazaban entre sí rogando que el menor no los mate, habían decidido contarle al día siguiente sobre el resultado de la apuesta.

_Grave error._

-**L-lovi-**El francés intentó persuadirlo.

-**¡No me llames así, estúpido barbón!-**El castaño gruñó, comenzando a hacer trizas una servilleta que tenía en la mano.

-**C-cálmate, Lovino-**Pidió el prusiano, temblando ligeramente ante el evidente mal humor del sureño.

El francés suspiró, soltando al albino y caminando hasta el menor, Gilbert soltó un chillido de horror al ver que el italiano se preparaba para lanzársele encima. –**Cálmate-**Suspiró, tomando al castaño por los hombros. –**Queríamos que ganaras, pero no funcionó, ahora solo queda ir a la casa Antonie para ver qué querrá que hagas-**Dijo en tono lastimero, sabiendo que el español no pararía de celebrar su triunfo ante el italiano.

Lovino comenzó a relajar lentamente sus músculos, tenía razón, no servía de nada enojarse y hacer rabieta por ello, era ridículo. Por un lado estaba feliz, no tendría que soportar la depresión del ibérico por haber perdido, y por otro lado, estaba furioso. ¡Quería tenerlo de sirvienta! Hasta lo haría ponerse un vestido, solo por joderlo, no por otra cosa.

-**Nos vamos a España-**Dijo en tono seco antes de dirigirse a su habitación.

Los mayores soltaron un suspiro de alivio, por lo menos salió mejor de lo que esperaban. Decidieron ir a arreglar las pocas cosas que tenían en la casa, ya que el menor había casi exigido ir a la casa española, suponían que debían estar preparados para que él estuviera listo.

* * *

_Mientras tanto, en España._

-**¡Gané! ¡Ganéganéganéganégané!**-El español celebraba corriendo y saltando por toda la casa, sus invitados solo observaban la euforia ajena sin mucha emoción.

-**Ganó-**Feliciano no salía de su ligero estado de depresión, de verdad quería que su hermano ganara, y aunque quería mostrarse feliz por el mayor, no podía.

-**Felicidades, Antonio-**Dijo Ludwig en tono seco, en verdad a él no le importaba si alguien ganaba o no, apostar por algo así se le hacía demasiado ridículo.

-**¡Gracias chicos!-**Se lanzó a abrazar a ambos, riendo a carcajadas. ¿Qué? Se le hacía realmente encantadora la idea de haber ganado, tendría a Romano a su merced, y sabía de antemano lo mucho que el italiano odiaba romper alguna promesa o algo parecido. Luego de llenar de besos las mejillas de ambos muchachos, y que ambos reaccionaran con un ligero sonrojo en la zona besada, volvió a su "actividad" de saltar y gritar por todos lados.

-**Umh…-**Respondieron ambos, uno sin real interés y el otro demasiado deprimido para articular alguna palabra concreta.

El dueño de casa estaba demasiado ocupado saltando por todos lados como para tomar en cuenta la reacción de sus invitados. Ludwig se levantó y fue a la cocina a preparar el almuerzo, dudaba que el español desistiera demasiado pronto de su exagerada celebración, y se moría de hambre.

-**V-Vee~-**Soltó el italiano menor, acomodándose contra uno de los respaldos del sillón. No se sentía muy animado, y ver como el español celebraba tan alegremente no le sentaba muy bien.

* * *

_Algunas horas más tarde._

El aeropuerto de Madrid siempre lo hizo sentir nostálgico, era como si volviera después de mucho tiempo a un hogar que ya no era suyo, aunque de cierta manera su sentir no estaba tan herrado.

Ver la gente ir y venir sin ninguna emoción era tan… ¿cansado? Mientras tamborileaba los dedos contra su maleta. ¿Por qué demonios trajo una maleta? Ah sí, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa que el español le hiciera hacer.

Gilbert Y Francis aparecieron al rato, bastante despreocupados con la visita a la capital española, prácticamente se sentían como los dueños del lugar.

-**¡Par de bastardos!- **Les aventó la maleta con fuerza, los mayores lograron esquivar apenas el "proyectil". –**Dejen de payasear y muevan las piernas, tenemos que ir a la estúpida casa del bastardo-** Resopló de mala gana, ajustando un poco la chaqueta café que traía encima de su ropa. Enseguida se encaminó a la salida del aeropuerto, si iba a ser humillado y torturado prefería saberlo desde antes, para prepararse mentalmente.

Por su parte, Gilbert y Francis tomaron la maleta antes de seguir al menor, sabían que estaba enojado, y, de igual manera que, si no querían salir golpeados, no podrían llevarle la contraria.

* * *

_Mientras...  
_

Mientras Feliciano caminaba por la casa como alma en pena, Ludwig y Antonio conversaban tranquilamente en el sofá de la sala, cada uno sosteniendo una taza humeante de café. El español parloteaba y parloteaba como si no volviera a cruzar palabra alguna con el otro, y el alemán solo podía pensar en cómo Lovino soportaba las bromas sosas y las ocurrencias que tenía el ibérico.

Lovino… ¿ya se habría enterado que perdió la apuesta? Por alguna razón le daba terror enterarse de esa posibilidad, aunque en su expresión facial no se notara.

Unos golpes resonaron en la puerta, más unos gritos que desconcertaron a los que estaban dentro de la casa. Antonio se acercó a abrir la puerta, pero antes de llegar a su destino, la estructura de madera fue abierta de golpe, golpeándolo de lleno en la cara y haciendo que el impulso lo arrastrara al otro lado de la habitación.

-**¡MALDITO BASTARDO!-**Lovino entró completamente enrabiado, mirando a todos lados. -**¡Macho-patatas!-** El alemán dio un brinco apenas visible, juraba que el muchacho castaño se le lanzaría a matarlo o algo por el estilo. -**¡¿Dónde carajo está Antonio!?-**Preguntó viendo que había captado la atención del rubio. ¿Cómo no? ¿Quién no se voltearía ver a alguien que grita en la puerta de la casa en dónde te quedaste a dormir?

Ludwig suspiró aliviado al ver que él no era la victima de la cólera italiana. Con una calma bastante forzada señaló hacia la dirección en la que el español golpeado había caído.

Lovino se acercó hasta el cuerpo del ibérico y comenzó a sacudirlo mientras lo maldecía en su lengua natal. Feliciano, quien había salido al jardín, regresó solo para observar como su hermano masacraba al pobre desmayado.

El rubio suspiró, sobando su sien mientras se giraba a mirar la escena atrás de él. El menor de los italianos comenzó a darle cosas a su hermano para que la paliza al español fuera mejor. Suspiró pesado, mirando hacia la puerta, en dónde Francis y Gilbert intentaban recuperar el aliento, quizás habían corrido para alcanzar al italiano mayor.

-**¿D-de qué nos perdimos?-**Preguntó el galo mientras acomodaba su cabello.

-**De nada en especial-**Respondió Ludwig, suspirando pesado, intentando ignorar la masacre que los italianos le brindaban al moreno.

Por su parte, los malos amigos del español solo atinaron a mirar la escena como su amigo era golpeado.

Y los que pasaban por afuera de la casa solo escuchaban los golpes contra una superficie hueca.

-**Siempre se escuchan ruidos raros en esa casa-**Comentó un anciano que pasaba por fuera, ya bastante acostumbrado a los incidentes extraños en la casa de su nación.

* * *

Maté al español, amenme(?) o3o/


End file.
